Specialist Enchantments
= Specialist Enchantments = Item specialists are a special kind of enchantment that one can gain on any of the items they wear. Every item possesses at least one of these (Usually rolled at random) and some can even have 2 or 3 of them. These enchantments can only be utilized if they are found and defeated while in the Item world, Only then can you pay to get the enchantment placed on your item. They can be purchased from magic item venders in their unsubdued or subdued forms by allowing them to dismantle the items, but usually still need to be subdued before they activate. These specialists, unlike usual enchantments, always stack with each other, but still count towards your maximum number of weapon enchantments. Specialists can be equipped to weapons, armor, and shields, as well as any item eligible to receive enchantments. = ABILITY SCORES = Gladiator: (+2) Willing to fight to the death, Gladiators are scrappy bastards. Gladiators sprint around the Item world, picking fights with even the most over powered opponents always saying "Worth it!" when they're inevitably pummeled. They often blare "Eye of the Tiger" all night long and make the neighbors call the cops. A Gladiator increases your Strength score by +2 for each Gladiator you have equipped to yourself. Unsubdued: 22,000 hl; Subdued: 32,000 hl Marksman: (+2) Able to see a panty shot from over 1,000 feet away with great clarity, the Marksmen are a great society of spotters whom not only see everything, they do it without being seen themselves. A Marksman increases your Dexterity score by +2 for each Marksman you have equipped to yourself. Unsubdued: 22,000 hl; Subdued: 32,000 hl Dietician: (+2) Dieticians are annoying specialists whom always tell you what you should and shouldn't eat. But it's mostly so they can keep all of the sweets to themselves. As such they are usually fairly round and always looking for another meal. A Dietician increases your Constitution score by +2 for each Dietician you have equipped to yourself. Unsubdued: 22,000 hl; Subdued: 32,000 hl Tutor: (+2) Fancy pants kids whom try to teach not so fancy pants kids how to do stuff they're too dumb to figure out. Having a tutor will increase your mental capacity if you can stand listening to their scientific ramblings all day. A Tutor increases your Intelligence score by +2 for each Tutor you have equipped to yourself. Unsubdued: 22,000 hl; Subdued: 32,000 hl Master: (+2) Experts on martial arts whom honed their skills by watching Kung Fu movies. They can quote every line from every Bruce lee movie ever created and like swinging nun-chucks at people's faces. A Master increases your Wisdom score by +2 for each Master you have equipped to yourself. Unsubdued: 22,000 hl; Subdued: 32,000 hl Physician: (+2) Training your good looks these netherworld plastic surgeons can turn even the homeliest zombies into the spitting image of Zommie Depp. Their sexy nature translates through the item world and straight into your suddenly more attractive face. A Physician increases your Charisma score by +2 for each Physician you have equipped to yourself. Unsubdued: 22,000 hl; Subdued: 32,000 hl = RESISTANCES = Sentry: (+1) Sentries are beefy people who protect everything. They're very defensive and often think you just called them fat. A Sentry grants a +1 insight bonus to Armor Class for each Sentry you have equipped to yourself. Unsubdued: 22,000 hl; Subdued: 32,000 hl Firefighter: (+1) You know that guy back in highschool, who liked to light himself on fire and pretend he was a super hero? No? well I did... I heard he moved to the item world and started a family. A firefighter grants a +5 fire resistance to the wearer for every firefighter you have equipped. Unsubdued: 16,000 hl; Subdued: 24,000 hl Aeronaut: (+1) Wearing their helmets, scarves, and funny goggles, some denizens of the item world pretend to fly around on little airplane shaped children's rides. They bring sacks of quarters so they can live out their aeronautic dreams for hours on end. An Aeronaut grants a +5 sonic resistance to the wearer for every aeronaut you have equipped. Unsubdued: 16,000 hl; Subdued: 24,000 hl Cryophile: (+1) Creeping in cold corners with the AC blasting, These item world denizens like it frosty and usually have nipples that could cut glass. A Cryophile grants a +5 cold resistance to the wearer for every Cryophile you have equipped. Unsubdued: 16,000 hl; Subdued: 24,000 hl Pharmacist: (+1) Item world pharmacies are usually home to crazy succubi addicted to breast enhancement pills and weird zombies who eat funny colored mushrooms off of their buddies backs. But every now and then you find a sexy pharmaceuticals major whom can direct you down the proper path of fully medicated enlightenment and toxin resistances. A Pharmacist grants a +2 bonus to resist poisons per Pharmacist equipped. Unsubdued: 1,000 hl; Subdued: 2,000 hl Coffee Maker: (+1) Just like in the Netherworld, the Item World tends to have a Black death Coffee Shop on every corner, and in those shops reside strange item worlders whom create the finest coffee known to the galaxy. If subdued these coffee makers dedicate their life to injecting the mocha goodness straight into your blood stream. A Coffee Maker grants a +2 bonus against sleep effects per Coffee Maker equipped. Unsubdued: 1,000 hl; Subdued: 2,000 hl Psychologist: (+1) Psychologists are smart ass demons whom like to delve into their patients minds and find problems within... wait... a demon... in your mind... in an item... in your hand. Item-ception. A Psychologist grants a +2 bonus against the Forget Status ailment per Psychologist equipped. Unsubdued: 1,000 hl; Subdued: 2,000 hl Social Worker: (+1) These guys bust their humps for hours on end typing up codes for new websites and trying to stave off death from sleep deprivation with gallons of coffee. In the little bit of spare time they have they whisper encouraging words into your ears. Creepy if you ask me. A Social Worker grants a +2 bonus against the Deprave Status ailment per Social Worker equipped. Unsubdued: 1,000 hl; Subdued: 2,000 hl Medicine Man: (+1) With their noses pierced with bone and usually only wearing a loin cloth, these strange fellows don masks and beads and dance to the Witch doctor song for hours on end. Some say if they dance directly on your back they can heal any ailment, but you'll get athletes foot on your ass crack. A Medicine man grants a +2 bonus against paralysis effects per Medicine Man equipped. Unsubdued: 1,000 hl; Subdued: 2,000 hl = COMBAT = Coach: (+1) Out of shape and wearing a sweat suit, these guys like to blow whistles and throw dodge balls at people's faces. When they aren't getting arrested for peeking on girls in the showers, they'll help you to run faster than the speed of awesome. A Coach increases your Base move speed by +5 for each Coach you have equipped to yourself. Unsubdued: 10,000 hl; Subdued: 20,000 hl Professional: (+3) Professionals move in the light of day or the dark of night, always blending in, assimilating into society until one day, BAM, they assassinate someone like a Ninja businessman. They are sneaky bastards and you can't trust em, but they'll usually do about anything for the right price. A Professional decreases your critical range -1 for every weapon you wield for each professional you have equipped to yourself. This stacks with all other crit range altering abilities but is always applied last. Unsubdued: 52,000 hl; Subdued: 74,000 hl Statistician: (+5) Experts at counting things, they really like to crunch numbers and work their brains. This is why they get beat up every day on the playground by physically active people. All of their hard work pays off though and the extra EXP is almost worth the lonely nights at home and the crying yourself to sleep. Almost. A Statistician grants 5% more Experience points per statistician equipped. Unsubdued: 149,000 hl; Subdued: 250,000 hl Broker: (+5) Strange demons that collect Hl like no one's business. Oftentimes with the last name "Goldstein", they will count your money for free and figure out how to get more of it while doing less. A Broker grants 5% more HL earned from an encounter per Broker equipped. Unsubdued: 149,000 hl; Subdued: 250,000 hl Armsmaster: (+2) Guys who own dojos and shout loudly while smacking themselves in the balls with various weapons to impress the ladies walking by. Unstable and funky smelling, they may be social outcasts but they have a weapon and REALLY know how to hurt someone with it. Grants proficiency in any one category of weapons per Armsmaster equipped, this goes away if unequipped of course. Unsubdued: 4,000 hl; Subdued: 8,000 hl Manager: (+5) Creepy Gurus that have trippy "Self help" cults and advertisements on Television. They take your money and help you focus your body and mind with "Fung-Shui" or some shit. Grants a 10% bonus to mana gained after a fight. Unsubdued: 100,000 hl; Subdued: 200,000 hl = MISCLANEOUS = Enforcer: (+1) Standing tall and wearing a badge made of pure testosterone, Enforcers have square teeth for grinding their prey, and buff arms for twisting their nipples when they don't listen. When an Enforcer speaks, you listen. Allows you to freely move enchantments onto other weapons. Subdued: 200,000 hl